


A Life Update

by froggbones



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, None - Fandom, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Not a Story, i had no idea how else to get this point across, personal update
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 05:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16655200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggbones/pseuds/froggbones
Summary: Started: 11/17/2018 8:36 PM ESTEnded: 11/17/2018 9:12 PM ESTApplying to college, time management, personal projects, and more.





	A Life Update

Hey guys. :) Long time no see! I'm not dead, and to be honest I've been trying to figure out how I wanted to do this for a long time, but I had no idea how until now, which is actually kind of impulsive too. I don't have much of a following on Tumblr and I've never released my Instagram or Twitter, so although I've been trying hard to keep it professional and *not* post a whole story for an update, I have no choice. I want as many people to know as possible, especially my fellow writers who have helped me and encouraged me my entire time on here. With Thanksgiving quickly approaching here in America, it's only appropriate that I take this time to thank all of you. Everybody who has stood by my work, waited eagerly for more, given me the confidence boosts that I needed, or even just read my work -- Thank you. I'll never be able to thank you guys enough for the positive reception I got with everything. It made me happy that I could make you guys happy and that's what kept me motivated. Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end.  
In a way, it sort of hurts me to make this. I don't want to feel like I'm letting you guys down, but things come and go. I got into Danganronpa around October 2015 because of my friend I met that September, our freshman year of high school. The one thing about me that I've never been proud of is the fact that I don't just *enjoy* some things, I borderline *obsess*, which is basically what led me to writing for Archive. Two of my friends and I were talking and I told them I had an idea for a story, which would eventually become "The Swordswoman's Soft Side". They encouraged me to start writing and let them know when I would update, so low and behold, I started up my very own Archive account right here. This was around October or November of 2016, about a year later. I had a blast when I started creating, and I was almost immediately astounded by the number of reads I was getting. I'd gotten so many overnight that the next morning I was ecstatic! I started making it a habit to check my work each morning before school, and as I created more pieces this just became for commonplace for me. There were days where motivation came easy. I could write and knock out a whole chapter on the bus ride home. Eventually I slowly stopped being able to do that. Motivation was harder to come by, and while I still had that love for writing, I just didn't know where to begin. I always have so many ideas, but I never know where to start.  
When I began writing "October 31st" in September of 2017, I thought I'd be able to finish it and make it this big, great thing. I'd started planning in August, I'd update every few days in October up to Halloween, and it'd be fun and unique. When I started, it *was* fun! It was one of the most fun pieces I've ever written because I absolutely adore monster AUs. I'm still fond of the story today, a year later. But as time went on I found myself unable to keep up with it, and motivation was slipping away. "New chapter in a few days" turned into weeks and months, and it still saddens me how I never got to finishing it. If I wanted to, if I was motivated enough today, perhaps I could. But that leads us to the big point I've been trying to get to.  
If you haven't taken notice of my bio or social media posts, let me make it clear. I found myself falling out of love with the Danganronpa fandom months ago. I believe it was around the beginning of this year where I just gave up trying to motivate myself. I'd had enough of the toxicity of the fandom as a whole, and after two years the phase had grown old and worn on me. It was draining and I couldn't take it anymore. I don't associate myself with the Danganronpa fandom much anymore. I appreciate the story and the characters, as well as the concept and creators, but I just couldn't do it anymore. I never got past Chapter 1 in Killing Harmony. I'd gotten older and moved on and started to realize I needed to prioritize real life things that I were starting to rear their ugly heads.  
Here I am right now -- 17, almost 18, years old, laying in bed typing this on my laptop, which I've never done for any of my stories. I've applied to two colleges as of yet, and I've been accepted to one. I hope to major in animation and minor in creative writing, though who knows how much it may change. When I started with all of this mess, I was 14 years old and a terrified high school freshman, but four years later I'm a confident, less anxious or sad, high school senior who's trying to prepare for the real world and what comes next. I want to start my own projects and be successful, maybe work for a well-known company. I want to continue making other people happy but on a much larger scale. In order to do that, some things have to go. I'm not going to be as active on here anymore, but that was really a given because I haven't posted in months lol. I won't be posting fandom work, though I still hold out hope I might eventually work on "October 31st" again sometime, if not soon. I'll post some WIPs I never got to finish just for the sake of getting them out there. If and when I come up with the occasional original piece, I will post it here, though maybe also under my pseudonym "dev" and who knows, maybe I'll create my own website or something for it.  
This most definitely is not goodbye, and if anyone would like to message me or follow me on social media to catch up or keep up then you're welcome to do so and I'll drop those down below.  
Thank every single one of you for all that you've done for me. I wouldn't be who I am today without you guys and your continuous support. It means so much to me.

With Love,  
Dev (disneyweeb/froggbones)

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @froggbones  
> Instagram: @froggbones (if it doesn't work, @redroleplayer)  
> Wattpad: @froggbones


End file.
